1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic cores and more particularly relates to integrated winding structures for magnetic cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical applications make use of multiple magnetic cores and windings. Electric circuits for many devices have multiple inductors. For example, each phase of a multi-phase converter or regulator uses a separate inductor. Other circuits use devices like transformers and coupled inductors that each have multiple sets of windings. These magnetic cores, like those found in inductors and transformers, are usually surface mounted components. Both multiple magnetic cores in a single circuit and magnetic cores with multiple sets of windings can be bulky and costly, increasing the size and the cost of electrical circuits and devices.
The manufacture and assembly of components like inductors and transformers that use magnetic cores can also be complicated and time consuming. Winding wire around a magnetic core can be both difficult to automate for manufacturing processes, and difficult to do manually. Devices that use multiple sets of windings can be even more difficult to manufacture.